reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darathra - Lord Protector of Triboar
Background A former adventurer and a member of the Good Secret Society 'The Harpers', Darathra is a skilled and hardened warrior who eventually became the Lord Protector of Triboar. It was revealed in her past, she had traveled with Harshnag, the Giant adventurer, for a time. Interactions With Mystic Obscura As Mystic Obscura arrived within the town, Giants attacked the area. Along with the party, Darathra fought and defended her home along with the other members of Triboar. When the fight was won, she set up an excavation to find the Adamantine that the Giants were looking for within the city. She also contacted a fellow member of the Harpers; Random The Red, who she learnt information from regarding Mystic Obscura. As the group arrived, they informed her of the Tiefling at the Triboar Arms who had kidnapped Arannis, and she promised he'd be jailed. She also revealed all she knew about them, and that she wished them to head East to Everlund, to meet with the Harpers there, so they could be truly welcomed into the society. Agreeing, Mystic Obscura also asked whether Darathra had any information regarding a fellow adventuring party that was hunting them: The Black Lodge. Darathra informed them that Mystic Obscura had lost them for now, the other party heading up the coastal road, but that they would soon find them again. The Black Lodge weren't ones to give up without a fight. Darathra also informed the group regarding Summervale Farm, and that they were welcome to purchase it from the family for the right price. Before anything else could be discussed, Darathra's assistant informed her of the excavation site having found something. Heading down, Darathra and Mystic Obscura found a huge Adamantium finger, poking out of the ground. Returning to her office, she stated that she would contact The Harpers, who would help her hide it and take Triboar off the map, in regards to the fingers location. Upon hearing about Adrie's information regarding the attack on Everlund, or rather; on Moongleam Tower, she asked them to head to Everlund and warn them, stating there should be enough time for the Giants and Zhentarim Mercenaries attacked. Darathra was there when Amrath and his band of men attacked Triboar, in revenge for Mystic Obscura killing his masters. Darathra and the town managed to defeat them, before requesting the Parties help to decide what to do with them. She was thought to have been killed by Davon Skinner, the leader of The Black Lodge, upon his attack on Triboar, but it was actually the dwarf Amrath, who had killed her in a surprise attack. She was taken North to be resurrected, and was expected to return soon. Returning, she was there to negotiate with Ellywick regarding the purchase of The Tribaor Arms, which Eloithe's brother would run. After this, she was kidnapped by Strahd's minions and turned into a vampire, who then proceeded to taunt Mystic Obscura as they went to face him.